Neighboring networks (domains), in which signals are transmitted over shared media (such as powerline, coax, twisted pair etc), are known to be problematic due to interference from concurrently transmitting nodes within these domains whose signals may interfere with other nodes, not of their domain. Current solutions include having domain specific seeds for encoding the preambles of transmissions in one domain, using orthogonal preambles which encode the preambles using codes which are mathematically orthogonal to one another and thus, should not interfere with one another, and TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) methods which allocate time slots or transmission opportunities (TXOPs) of a Medium Access Cycle (MAC) and which divide the MAC cycle among the interfering neighboring domains such that each domain receives only a portion of the MAC cycle.